My bloody Valentine
by skullycandy12
Summary: Someone vist Kakashi late at night.


**  
Title: My bloody Valentine****  
**

**Pairing: Itachi x Kakashi**

**Summery: Someone vist Kakashi late at night.**

**A\N: This has noting to due with the movie bloody valentine.I just thought the name fit the story pretty well.**

**Warning: Yaoi ect. . . . . .**

* * *

**_Come on closer I wanna show you  
What I'd like to do  
You sit back now  
Just relax now  
I'll take care of you_  
**

A cold chill ran down his spine_. ''Funny, I don't remember leaving the_ _window open.''_Kakashi thought as a small gust of wind flutter thought his curtains.

Sighing to him self Kakashi set his Icha Icha Tactic's book on the nightstand and grab the Kunai he kept hidden under his nightstand and walk toward the window still.

Kakashi didn't know why but he felt that something was very wrong leaning out Kakashi saw noting clinging to the shadows. It was late at night and the only thing on the street was garbage being blown across the ground and the sound of the rain lightly taping the ground.

_''Maybe I'm being paranoid.'' _Kakashi mutter as began to turn around but suddenly stop when he felt a large hand on his shoulder.

A low chuckle was all Kakashi heard before he was roughly grabbed and pin to a random wall. His attacker had mange to get his arms pinned above his head.

Itachi had one of Kakashi hands pin above his head and the other one pin to the side of him. He was holding up Kakashi with his knee between his legs.

''Tsk . . . . . . . .tsk . .. . . .tsk I expected better from you. Turning you back on your opponent is Genin mistake.'' Itachi whispered teasingly.

Kakashi's squeezed his eyes shut as Itachi pulled back his hair so they were looking straight into each other eyes. Or eye in Kakashi case.

Resisting the urge to pull away Kakashi tilted his head farther back so he could feel the strain on his scalp.

''Itachi . . . . . what are you doing here! '' Kakashi narrow his eyes, growing irritated that Itachi had mange to get him in such a defenseless position. In his own house none the less.

**_Hot temptations  
Sweet sensations  
Infiltrating through  
Sweet sensations  
Hot temptations  
Coming over you  
_**

''I came for you.''

Itachi whispered seductively into Kakashi ear making sure his breath tingle down the nape of Kakashi neck.

Kakashi's eyes shot open and he gasped. He hope how Itachi said it isn't how he was impaling it. The silver haired man couldn't refrain from shuddering.

Kakashi attempted to pull his hands away and was met with reluctant resistance. Kakashi bit his lips under his mask, he was trapped.

''Let me go!'' Kakashi wiggle as Itachi press his body ageist his. If he could just get one hand free he could turn the table and have his attacker on the defense.

But Itachi had already thought of that and had Kakashi hands in a death grip. Kakashi gasp out as Itachi press his cloth erection up ageist Kakashi groin.

''Stop!'' Kakashi scream in his mind to afraid to voice his thoughts. Itachi slid his toughen across Kakashi soft mask lips earning himself a surprise moan from his prisoner.

The friction of Itachi body against his own sent waves of pleasure through Kakashi body. 'This . . . . . . can't be. . . .happening. . . . .it just can't'' Kakashi repeat the phrase in his mind alike a chant somehow hoping if he said it enough times it would come true.  
**  
Gonna take it slow babe  
****_Do it my way  
Keep your eyes on me  
Your reaction  
To my action  
Is what I want to see  
_**

Itachi suddenly let Kakashi go letting the man drop to the ground.'' Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!'' Itachi yelled making a doppelganger.

"Wh-wha-?'' Kakashi said back into the wall behind. He should of ran, he could of have ran if his legs didn't feel so heavy.

''What wrong Kakashi? You look as if you seen a ghost.'' They both said as they walked over to Kakashi.

The smirked on Itachi face made Kakashi sick to his stomach. It was the same smirk Sasuke wore on his face but this one was more demented. Itachi grab Kakashi from the floor and pin him down on the bed.

Itachi doppelganger had Kakashi hands pin to the side. He was leaning over Kakashi so a few strands of black hair tickle Kakashi face. Kakashi buckle his legs trying to get the real Itachi off him.

**_Rhythmic motion  
Raw emotion  
Infiltrating through  
Sweet sensations  
Hot temptations  
Coming over you_**

The real Itachi was pulling down Kakashi sweat pants and spreading the man legs apart. Poping the button on his leather pants Itachi pulled them down to his ankles.

''Do you know what day it is.'' Itachi ask out of the blue as left a trail of wet kiss down Kakashi stomach. Kakashi blinked. He was confused and Itachi could easily see that.

Sighing Itachi said,'' It's February 14 .''

Kakashi was still confused. ''What so special about February 14. It a day like any day of the week.'' Kakashi twisting his arms but the doppelganger grip was as strong as Itachi. It didn't even bulge.

''Today is Valentine day and also the day I will take you.'' Itachi said he fling Kakashi pale legs on his shoulder and completely thrust into Kakashi, savoring the tightness around him.

Itachi doppelganger bent down and silence Kakashi scream with a kiss. Even thought it was raining they didn't want to interrupted not after Itachi was finally getting what he wanted.

'' He will be mine, finally.''

Itachi thought as he speed up his thrust making sure to hit Kakashi pleasure spot each time. Itachi whole body started contracting as he came .

_**And now you're satisfied  
A twinkle in your eye  
Go to sleep for ten  
And anticipating  
I will be waiting  
For you to wake again  
**_  
Steadily Itachi drew his throbbing member out of Kakashi. As he did doppelganger took his place. Doppelganger pick up a steady rhythm, one hand held kakashi legs in place on his shoulder while the other strayed to his backside keeping the Jonin up as they fuck.

Itachi was leaning up ageist a wall watching Kakashi pant and fling his head back in ecstasy .

''Happy Valentine .My Kakashi.'' Itachi whispered as Kakashi eyes rolled back as he doppelganger came deep within Kakashi.

* * *

**_Hot temptations  
Sweet sensations  
Infiltrating through  
Sweet sensations  
Hot temptations  
Coming over you  
_**

The bright morning sun peering through his window woke Kakashi from his deep sleep. For a second Kakashi had forgotten the events that went on the previous night before he till he sat up.

''That prick my ass hurts.'' Kakashi grumble as he tried to to slam the snooze button on his alarm. That was when he notice it.

A glass of water ,two tylenols, and a card with a red rose was sitting on his nightstand by his book.

Kakashi lean over and pick up the card. As he read it he twirl the red rose in his fingers.

_''This time around was good, next time it will be better.''_  
_~ Love Itachi~ _

Kakashi smirk.'' Until the next time then.''

Maybe he wouldn't mind so much.

[**_When you wake up we'll  
do it all again]  
[When you wake up]  
[When you wake up we'll  
do it all again]  
[When you wake_**

**_Hour after hour  
of sweet pleasure  
After this I guarantee  
you'll never wanna leave  
Shut your eyes and think about  
what I'm about to do  
Sit back relax I'll take my time  
this lovin's all for you_**

~ Owari ~

* * *

**A\N: The song is Come on closer by jem . At first I was going to use Blink182 song Kiss me but I think this song fits the story better.  
Please review! **


End file.
